liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Joe Biden
Joe Biden (born November 20, 1942) is a Senator from Delaware. On August 23, 2008 Senator Biden was nominated for Vice President by Barack Obama. He holds the George Arents Pioneer Medal for "for excellence in public affairs" from Syracuse University where he got his degree. Senator Biden was chosen because he is one of the smartest men on planet Earth, and not because he has nice tits. Early Life While Biden's father was wealthy before Joe was born afterward he suffered several business reverses. He fared better as a used car sales men in Scranton. Joe Biden's family was middle class in Delaware In High School , he participated in an anti-segregation sit-in at a Wilmington theatre. Academically, Biden was undistinguished, but he was a natural leader among the students. He graduated in 1961. By 1965 he had a double major in both History and Political Science although he was ranked lower in his class. (506th of 688). He recived a Juris Doctor at Syracuse University. He said being there was the biggest bore of his life. In his early life and into college he suffered from stuttering. He overcame it by reciting poetry in front of a mirror. On August 27, 1966, Biden, then a law student, married Neilia Hunter, who was from an affluent background in Skaneateles, New York and had attended Syracuse University. They had met in 1964 while on spring break in the Bahamas, and he had overcome her parents' initial reluctance for her to be dating a Roman Catholic. They had three children, Joseph R. "Beau" Biden III (born 1969), Robert Hunter (born 1970), and Naomi Christina (born 1971). Early political career His first win as a politician was his election to a County Council in a solidly Republican area. He then went on to become a Senator in 1972 by beating an old incumbent Republican. Early in his political career Biden was already proving to be a thorn in the Delaware Republican's side. On December 18, 1972, a few weeks after the election, Biden's wife and one-year-old daughter were killed in an automobile accident while Christmas shopping in Hockessin, Delaware. Neilia Biden's station wagon was hit by a tractor-trailer as she pulled out from an intersection; the truck driver was cleared of any wrongdoing. Biden's two sons, Beau and Hunter, were critically injured in the accident, but both eventually made full recoveries. Biden considered resigning in order to care for them; he was persuaded not to by Senate Majority Leader Mike Mansfield and was sworn into office from one of their bedsides. In order to be at home every day for his young sons, Biden began the practice of commuting an hour and a half each day on the train from his home in the Wilmington suburbs to Washington, D.C., which he continues to do. In the aftermath of the accident, he had trouble focusing on work, and appeared to just go through the motions of being a senator. In his memoirs, Biden notes that staffers were taking bets on how long he would last. A single father for five years, Biden left standing orders that he be interrupted in the Senate at any time if his sons called. In remembrance of his wife and daughter, Biden does not work on December 18, the anniversary of the accident In 1977 Joe Biden remarried with Jill Tracy Jacobs. They had another daughter. As a Senator When Biden did take office on January 3, 1973, at age 30 (the minimum age to become a U.S. Senator), he became the sixth-youngest senator in U.S. history. With a net worth between $59,000 and $366,000, and almost no outside income or investment income, he is consistently ranked as one of the least wealthy members of the Senate. Running for President, 1988 Biden attempted to run for President in 1988 as a Democrat. The vast Conservative media attack his records in College as they could find nothing to attack him for as a senator. He stopped running because he was constantly attacked for his past mistakes and no one focused on the good he had done. In 2008 Biden announced that he would run for President in 2008. He planned on retiring from the senate anyways. Biden was noted for his one-liners on the campaign trail, saying of Republican then-frontrunner Rudy Giuliani at the October 30, 2007, debate in Philadelphia, "There's only three things he mentions in a sentence: a noun, and a verb and 9/11. Overall, Biden had difficulty raising funds, struggled to draw people to his rallies, and failed to gain traction against the high-profile candidacies of Obama and Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton; he never rose above single digits in the national polls of the Democratic candidates. In the initial contest on January 3, 2008, Biden placed fifth in the Iowa caucuses, garnering slightly less than one percent of the state delegates. Biden withdrew from the race that evening, saying "There is nothing sad about tonight.... I feel no regret." Biden was approached by Barack Obama, who wanted to have him play an important role in his administration. He considered giving him many positions but in the end choose him as a Vice Presidential candidate. Joe Biden campaigned for Obama in areas such as Ohio and Florida where Obama had doen poorly in the primaries and helped garner support for the incoming President. On November 4, 2008, Obama was elected President and Biden Vice President of the United States. The Obama-Biden ticket won 365 electoral college votes to McCain-Palin's 173,and had a 53–46 percent edge in the nationwide popular vote. During the campaign Biden had a 60 percent approval rating of the American people compared to Palin's 44. Category:People From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. Category:Liberals Category:Politics Category:Politics and Government Category:People Category:American People Category:US Senators